The present invention relates to a heat storage material composition, specifically to a heat storage material composition which has less bleeding and stickiness and is excellent in stability at high temperature. The present invention can also meet a change in temperature such as a difference in room temperature when applied to a material for floor heating and can avoid a heating state deviated to high temperature or low temperature.